


The Other Side

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Brief rape attempt, But not by Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wendigohanni asked: Prison AU. John is send to prison. Ends up doing something that end him up there (your choice). He meets Bane and his right hand Barsad. Bane/Blake, 2 chapter, one has some story, 2nd has story and smexiness. ;D make it lengthy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"If you continue to scowl at everyone like that you will find yourself getting the wrong kind of attention, my friend."

"I’m not your friend and I can take care of myself. I won’t be here long anyway.” The other man, his cell mate, simply grinned at John and patted his shoulder before walking away, whistling tunelessly.

Turned out the man was quite right and John got the worst kind of attention, the kind that got you put into the infirmary for a few days for getting shanked. When he was finally returned to his cell he was in a foul mood. This was all a mistake! He wasn’t even who they thought he was! Somehow he had been mistaken for some professional criminal connected to several high profile thefts involving something called dreamsharing. Whatever the fuck that was. So there he was in some foreign prison waiting for an inefficient government to get his records and identity confirmation from Gotham. This was the last time he was ever going to go on vacation. 

"Perhaps now you’ll take some advice. You should seek out Bane and Barsad for your protection." The older man sat on his own cot and peered at John as he shuffled inside.

"I’m not being anyone’s prison wife!" John hissed in pain as he settled onto his back. "No one’s gonna fuck me."  
The man simply shook his head and shrugged.”Then I guess you enjoy being stabbed.”

"I’m just going to keep my head down and not draw any attention. I won’t be here long anyway."

Three months later  
John’s resolve was beginning to thin out as he quickly learned that while its justice system was flawed, there were countries who had it worse than Gotham. Safety on one’s own wasn’t even an illusion in the prison and the guards were just as ruthless. Over the course of 3 months he’d seen 2 men brutally beaten to death while the guards only shouted at them in between making bets. John had no idea when he was going to get out and despite his efforts he had still drawn the attention of a man that was simply called O’toole. Being one of the leaders of the largest gang in the prison, O’toole was terrifying and brutal. He and his goons had taken to terrorizing John at every turn and while it had been minor in violence, John had the feeling it would turn for the worse soon enough. 

It wasn’t until the fourth month that John was forced to make a decision. O’toole had finally grown tired of just letting his minions terrorize John and chose to corner the man in the showers. He had John pinned against the filthy tile with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. John’s mind raced in terror as the violent man kicked his legs apart.  
"Don’t touch me! I belong to Bane!" He blurted out and O’toole back away immediately. John turned to see the man go pale and make a hasty retreat from the showers. Fuck! What had he just gotten himself into. He was pretty sure that once O’toole got over his initial fear he’d start asking questions. It just seemed like that would be John’s luck. 

So after John scrambled to get dressed and into the relative safety of his cell, he realized that he had two choices: he could wait until O’toole figured out he had lied and then finish what he started or he could try to get Bane’s protection, whoever Bane was. When John found his way to Bane’s cell he was surprised to find a thin looking man lounging upon a much nicer looking bed than he’d seen since he arrived. This guy couldn’t be the one whose name alone scared O’toole shitless. John knew looks are deceiving but seriously?! 

"Are you here for business or pleasure, John Blake?" The man smirked lazily as he gave John a once over.

"I wanted-wait how’d you know my name?"

"I know everything that goes on in Bane’s prison."

"So you’re not Bane?"

"No, I am. And you are a liar. Why have you told O’toole that you belong to me?" John nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice spoke evenly and a heavy hand settled on his shoulder. "Speak quickly; I tend to think the worst of liars"

John took a deep breath and tried to calmy explain what happened in the showers. What came out was a strangled cry of fear as soon as he turned to look at Bane, who turned out to be smaller than O’toole but just as menacing for the sheer bulk of him. 

“ItoldhimIbelongedtoyoucausehewasgonnadestroymyassintheshower!” The words rushed out and John internally kicked himself for being a coward but he was at the end of his rope mentally and physically. He nearly welcomed the obvious beating that Bane was going to give him. Atleast then he’d get to rest.

"What are your skills?" Bane fixed him with an intense stare but made no move toward him to hurt him.

"What?"

"Well you can cross communication off the list straight away, brother. I don’t think he’s very bright either. Mistook me for you." The thin man drawled and smirked while John scowled at him. 

"Barsad." Bane still spoke calmly but the other man fell silent with a curt nod. Bane returned the gesture before turning to John again. "What skills do you have to trade for your protection?"

"I-I’m good at observing and seeing patterns." John squirmed under the steely gaze but continued until Bane simply grunted and stepped past him. He could see the man had lost interest already. "Look I’m a quick learner. I can learn new skills." John grew more desperate as Bane made no sign of even listening to him as he settled on his own bed. “Fuck, I’ll suck your dick if it means I don’t have to be afraid that I’m going to get fucked by O’toole."

"I have no use for a whore.” Bane turned away and waved a dismissive hand in John’s direction. John’s shoulders slumped and he made his way to the door until he heard Bane continue. "Barsad, give Mr. Blake one of your coded messages and see what he makes of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

John spent the better part of 2 hours poring over the wrinkled paper that was covered in a seemingly random combination of symbols. It wasn’t random though, that much became obvious as John began looking for patterns. However, to his despair he had hardly deciphered a single paragraph. The code was extremely sophisticated and his eyes were burning when he finally handed it back to Barsad, feeling defeated.

The sleepy eyed man said nothing as he reviewed John’s work and looked toward Bane, who was waiting on his bed. “Has he deciphered it?”

"No." John sighed quietly and stood to leave again but was stopped by Barsad’s hand on his shoulder. "But what he did decipher has helped. He sees things differently than you or I. This could be useful." John’s heart jumped into his throat as he looked from Bane to Barsad.

"Very well. You will sleep here tonight." John raised an eyebrow and Bane snorted."You clearly haven’t slept very well because of your fears and you won’t be of use to me if you can barely keep your eyes open. You’ll have your own bed eventually but for now you’ll sleep with me. I won’t touch you." He added when John went rigid. 

For all his nerves, John found sleep as soon as he registered the sure and steady presence of Bane, even if the larger man kept his distance. He slept better than he had in months and was nearly disappointed to find that Bane had already gone when he woke up. Barsad was there, however, and he was offering John a steaming cup of what vaguely smelled like coffee. John groaned and nearly gulped down the hot liquid. 

"Careful, kitten. You’ll burn your tongue." John scowled into his cup and held back a growl. Barsad merely chuckled and tossed him a sandwich."Eat up. Your usefulness begins today. You will be helping me decipher the rest of the messages weve intercepted from Daggett."

They spent the rest of the week working on the messages. Barsad worked silently unless he had a question or John had spoken first. Bane came and went throughout the days but said nothing to John and spoke another language to Barsad. He felt a little ignored but he didn’t want to come off as needy or weird so he focused on the messages. It was slow work but both men seemed pleased with the progress and it gave John a sense of accomplishment that he wasn’t willing to examine too closely. One evening they sat together in the cafeteria for dinner and it was the first time John actually felt safe. No one leered at him or made threatening gestures. It was such a relief that he found himself almost smiling. The other two men seemed less reticent so John attempted to find out a little more about the work they had him doing. Not that he had much of a choice if he wanted to stay alive. 

"So why are you intercepting Daggett’s messages?" He finally mustered up once they got back to the cell. John still half expected them to shrug him off or atleast for Barsad to be the only one to speak. He was slightly startled when the larger man spoke instead. 

"He’s planning something. We’re not sure but I believe he is attempting to gain control of the prison by making deals with the lesser gangs. It won’t succeed but it will cause enough problems if he isn’t stopped."

"Oh. But you pretty much control this place though, right? Everyone is afraid of you. I saw that almost as soon as I got here. I didn’t know who you were but I knew your name for sure. Besides why would anyone pick a fight with a huge guy like you?" Bane quirked an eyebrow and John flushed. "Sorry. I didn’t mean-"

"Don’t worry, kitten. He likes it when you get worked up. You should be sorry that you don’t see that I am to be feared as much if not more than Bane."

"Why do you keep calling me kitten?!" John lashed out in his embarrassment but Barsad only grinned lazily at him. 

"Because of the way you purr in your sleep while you cuddle against Bane at night ofcourse." John went pale and Barsad snickered despite Bane’s warning grunt. "It’s awfully sweet. Perhaps I will go find a kitten of my own now." Barsad stretched and made his way out the cell with nothing more than a knowing look at Bane

"Do I really make-?"

"It’s nothing for you to worry about." Bane stood abruptly and made for the door. "Rest. I’ll return shortly." Without another word Bane beat hasty retreat. Great, John thought glumly, I’ve messed up already.

—————————  
“So what’s it like being fucked by Bane?”

"I’m surprised his new bitch can even sit . The man looks like he fucks like an animal."

John really wanted to respond to the comments that were being made simply because Bane wasn’t actually fucking him. He felt mildly annoyed that despite sleeping in the man’s bed for several weeks, Bane hadn’t so much as demanded a blow job much less sex. He knew he should be grateful but instead he felt insulted. He wasn’t a male model but he knew he was attractive for Fucksakes! He knew that reputations meant a lot with criminals and he didn’t want to do anything to Bane’s solid reputation. So he kept his mouth shut and would occasionally walk or sit a little more gingerly than necessary. When Barsad noticed he laughed until he cried but told John that he was smarter than he looked. When Bane noticed he reacted in the most surprising way.

"Why am I being congratulated for making you walk funny?" John felt sheepish as Bane looked at him much like an exasperated parent. 

"Well the others already assumed I was your bitch so I figured playing it up would only help you. It’s the least I can do. I owe you a lot more than just the little bit of puzzle solving I do." Bane raised an eyebrow and John flushed.

"And how do you think you should be repaying your debt then John?" John scowled as Bane chuckled lightly, sitting on their bed. John felt his blood run hot. He was trying to be grateful and all Bane could do was grin and laugh. And look sexy as fuck. When did Bane become sexy? Why hadn’t John noticed before? Probably because he had been trying desperately to be useful but that was all beside the point because the man was laughing at him like he was some amusing pet and all John wanted to do was smack him. With his lips. For an undetermined amount of time. 

So he did, launching himself into the bigger man’s lap. Bane was surprised by the kiss, all teeth and aggression, but he quickly found it more than arousing enough to meet John’s demanding mouth with gusto. The desperate moan it pulled from the smaller man made Bane’s blood boil and he flipped him onto his back with a growl.

"Fuck!" John gasped and wrapped his legs around the bigger man trying to pull him close enough to grind his hips against Bane’s solid body. 

"If that is what you want then you’ll need to unhook your claws, kitten." John would have scowled but he was too damn horny to care about anything that didn’t involve Bane fucking him. Bane smirked at his eagerness but said nothing as he undressed them both quickly and retrieved a small bottle of lubricant. John took that moment to enjoy the view. He knew Bane was built but dammit the man was a wet dream. His skin was marked only by scars and none of the gaudy diy prison tattoos. Despite his size and being completely nude, Bane moved with an easy confidence. 

When he returned with the lubricant he was pleased to see that John had flushed a deeper shade of pink and his eyes were beautifully bright. He was also pleased to find that while John was tight he was still able to relax enough for three fingers in a surprisingly short time. 

The first thrust drew a long moan from both of them and Bane set a rolling pace that was neither fast or punishing. John belatedly realized that the larger man was holding back, the evidence displayed in his straining muscles. John huffed slightly and dug his heels into the broad back. “Cmon and fuck me.” Bane snorted in response.

"You don’t know what you’re asking for." Bane leant down and nipped at John’s shoulder roughly. "I doubt you’d enjoy it if I didn’t hold back.

"Well unless you turn into some hairy werewolf, I’m perfectly fine with you getting rough." Bane paused and John could practically hear him weighing it all. He grunted and wiggled up against Bane in annoyance which only made Bane chuckle lightly. Just as before he could work up something rude Bane pressed two fingers to his lips, shushing him. John glowered and bit the finger in light warning. Bane smiled and kissed John’s frown until the smaller man was whimpering and rolling his hips against him once more. "Please Bane. I want it." Bane paused to simply enjoy the gorgeous expanse of flushed and writhing body beneath him. John was absolute stunning and Bane suddenly felt that he should be congratulated on not making a beast of himself the first time John caught his attention. But he had John beneath him, looking altogether indecent and begging for more.

This would be his reward then. Without another thought he slammed into John setting a hard pace that drew the most wrecked moans and curses from John. If there were any lingering doubts about who John belonged to, they were put to rest before the sun rose.


End file.
